This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of the Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Neuroscience at the University of Vermont (UVM), established in 2001, has been to integrate and expand neuroscience research and training at UVM by building a collaborative intellectual infrastructure, developing cutting-edge shared core facilities, supporting recruitment of new junior faculty, and by providing research project and pilot project funding for neuroscience faculty in multiple colleges. The Neuroscience COBRE expanded interdisciplinary neuroscience research and promoted translational research by increasing the interaction between basic and clinical neuroscientists. COBRE funding has been instrumental in developing an excellent research infrastructure that has allowed the neuroscience community to compete successfully for new institutional funds and extramural support. As the neuroscience faculty enterprise has grown, neuroscience has been designated an area of research and training emphasis at UVM. The primary objective of the next grant cycle is to build upon our success and continue to support the infrastructure of neuroscience research and training at UVM. The goals are: Goal 1: To support the intellectual environment and research opportunities of neuroscientists at UVM by (1) maintaining a vigorous mentoring program to promote success of pilot project grant directors and newly recruited junior neuroscience investigators, (2) supporting a University-wide Neuroscience Seminar Series and Annual Retreat, (3) supporting Pilot Project grants, (4) facilitating the growth and productivity of the university-wide Neuroscience Graduate Program and (5) facilitating dialogue between basic and clinical scientists that promotes development of collaborative and translational research. Goal 2: To support the infrastructure for neuroscience research and training at UVM by fostering the continued growth of two Neuroscience COBRE multi-user research cores: an Imaging/Physiology Core and Cell/Molecular Biology Core. In particular, the Neuroscience COBRE grant will ensure continued growth in sophistication of equipment and research training offered through the Imaging/Physiology Core and Cell/Molecular Biology Core.